The Path To Tread
by Pheraearwen
Summary: Short vignette. Aragorn has doubts of himself and it takes his loved ones to remind him of what he can be. Takes place during The Return of the King.


Author's Note: Okay, this story was written to rid me of a slight case of writer's block. This is my first vignette in a while, but I'm not really back with a new story yet, since I'm currently still writing a completely original story. Hopefully, I'll be back soon! One more thing, my stories will never be 100% historically correct so if you're expecting it, please don't expect it when you read my stories! Thanks to all who have supported me so far and I hope you read my stuff when it comes out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I don't profit from what I write. The only thing I gain, is the satisfaction of writing a story.  
  
Spoilers: slight spoilers for Return of the King, so if you haven't watched it, I suggest you not read this one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Path to Tread  
  
Aragorn sat with his head in his hands while he waited with Theoden and his men before setting out to Pelennor Fields in the morning. It was dark now and Elrond had just left after giving him Andúril, the Flame of the West, which now lay next to him in the grass.  
  
"Put aside the Ranger, become who you were born to be," Elrond had said. His words floated over Aragorn again and again. "The man who wields this sword can call upon an army greater than any that walks this earth." Aragorn sighed, reached over to pick up Andúril, and stood up. "Take the Dimholt road."  
"With this sword, my destiny now truly calls," Aragorn thought. "Am I ready? Will I be as weak as Isildur or can I truly lead these men?"  
"You are the last of that bloodline, there is no other," Elrond's voice in Aragorn's head said.  
"We have followed you this far, you have not lead us astray." Aragorn started at the sudden picture of Legolas, his long time friend and companion on this journey.  
"Oh, Legolas, Gimli," Aragorn said softly aloud. "If I walk this path, I will go alone. I cannot, will not, ask you to follow me to the Paths of the Dead." With a sigh, Aragorn walked back towards the camp and his tent.  
  
A little while later, after a brief encounter with Eowyn, Aragorn walked with Brego's reins in hand towards the mountain pass.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Gimli said from his right side, causing Aragorn to jump slightly.  
"You can't come with me, Gimli, not this time," Aragorn said, shaking his head sadly. "You must stay here."  
"Have you learned nothing of the stubborness of dwarves?" a soft voice asked from behind him. Aragorn turned to see Legolas, holding Arod's reins.  
"We're going with you laddie," Gimli said, causing a chuckle from Legolas and a small smile from Aragorn.  
"Let's go then," Aragorn said, moving again towards the Dimholt.  
  
The further they went into the pass, the colder it seemed to get. The air hung heavily with an indescribable feel of grief, anger, and despair. At the gate into the moutain, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli got off their horses and stood there, as Aragorn hesitated for a second.  
  
"The way is shut," Legolas read from above the door. "It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." At that moment, an eerie gust of wind that sounded like voices came out of the doorway and scared off Brego and Arod. As Aragorn and Legolas turned to call them back in vain, Aragorn felt another wind, but this one was soft and filled with hope.  
"All you have to decide, is what to do, with the time that is given to you," the voice of Gandalf said before it was replaced by another.  
"Become who you were born to be," Elrond's voice said before an even softer voice filled Aragorn's ears.  
"The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane," Arwen's soft voice causing Aragorn's heart to soar and break at the same time. "I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone. May the grace of the Valar protect you," the wind-carried voice said, before it slowly faded away, only to be heard again in Aragorn's memory. Aragorn looked over at Legolas and Gimli, but they seemed not to have heard the messages in the wind, as they waited for Aragorn to decide what he wanted to do.  
"I do not fear Death," Aragorn said with determination before he stepped through the doorway and disappeared, followed by Legolas and Gimli, to overcome whatever obstacle stood in his way, with the hope in his heart.  
  
Copyright © 2004  
All rights reserved  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
colagreenleaf: Thanks for the correction! I didn't even notice that I did that and I did know that Legolas says "it was made," but for some reason, I put "it was built." I think I had some weird double-thought lapse-thing going on there! Thanks again and I'm glad you liked it! 


End file.
